micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/21 July 2014
00:35:04 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 04:05:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 06:40:10 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 10:05:12 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 10:20:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 11:15:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 11:20:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 12:50:04 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 13:52:28 -!- TheIrishNationalist has joined Special:Chat 13:52:53 -!- TheIrishNationalist has left Special:Chat 14:50:13 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:10:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 17:30:12 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 18:15:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 18:52:56 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:56:29 -!- ColumbianAmerica has joined Special:Chat 18:56:37 hello 18:56:46 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 18:56:56 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:57:47 o/ 18:58:05 Kingdom Of North Sudan Looks interesting 19:04:18 possibly 19:04:36 sory I was researching the new giver movie. 19:05:19 Certainly has had a good start 19:06:11 I think its cool. 19:10:44 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 19:10:46 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:11:54 Yeah, but It's not gonna happen 19:12:30 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 19:12:38 Salut ! 19:13:24 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 19:13:28 Heya 19:13:30 Hello there everyone. 19:14:19 hello 19:14:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2of2cuTWQ-g Oh brother.. 19:14:26 Hey Spencet 19:14:30 *Spencer 19:14:41 Hi Columbo 19:20:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 19:20:11 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:20:12 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:20:12 Oh yeah it just left before you joined and now it came back. 19:20:27 Yeah 19:20:32 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~5 to log page). 19:20:32 !updatelogs 19:20:35 Thank god. 19:20:36 It leaves randomly sometimes 19:20:38 Why is there a bot? 19:20:48 To automatically stop spamming 19:20:50 Because this wiki is run by the NSA. 19:20:51 I forgot. 19:20:55 lol Sabovia. 19:20:59 Haha 19:21:00 That was suppose to be SECRET 19:21:04 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:21:10 Isn't everything on the Internet ? 19:21:14 ........................NSA! 19:21:22 Not on Linux Coco lol 19:21:28 Unless u use Ubuntu 19:21:34 Someone call Snowden immediately! 19:21:37 It's just to keep track on rule breakers. 19:21:47 Like me? 19:21:51 As users tend to spam the chat when we're not looking. 19:21:55 Indeed. 19:21:58 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:22:02 Hurumph 19:22:18 What? 19:22:44 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:22:46 DrukeTheFluke, how are you? 19:22:56 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:23:14 Its a thing used in the 1870s to show you are in agreement with the man speaking. 19:23:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:24:09 Ah. 19:24:15 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:24:19 Mark that video you sent it hilarious xD 19:24:31 What video, may I ask? 19:24:34 :P 19:24:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2of2cuTWQ-g 19:24:48 This video lol 19:24:52 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 19:25:01 Had to refresh. 19:25:27 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:25:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:26:19 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:26:29 The man's voice doesn't seem right. 19:26:39 orlly... 19:26:48 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:27:00 Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have stated it. 19:27:06 lol 19:27:33 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:27:41 back 19:27:56 wb 19:27:57 Think North Sudan will last? 19:28:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:28:40 Sadly no 19:28:48 Possibly. 19:28:57 Nope. 19:29:02 Did you see their donation page? 19:29:11 If he builds a fort on a mountain top and holds out a siege. 19:29:14 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:29:14 I think it could be invaded by terrorists that didn't know about the area 19:29:19 Indeed. 19:29:31 Plus they have a very small donation amount. 19:29:39 Yep 19:30:22 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:30:27 How small exactly? 19:30:43 Austraran Government only hols around £400 19:30:45 1 dollar 19:30:51 Haha, really? 19:31:00 He must of got the flag printed somehow 19:31:03 Eh Sabovia? Isnt the goal like 25 million? 19:31:13 25 million ? ! 19:31:18 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:31:26 Reminds me of Air Kingdoms kickstarter project 19:31:26 I think. 19:31:29 Hold on let me see. 19:31:38 My nation's goal is 2 million, but so far we've got 4 supporters just off a YouTube comment 19:31:56 Link? 19:32:14 We need 1,100,000 for the island 19:32:15 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:32:15 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:32:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:32:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:32:17 Link for what ? 19:32:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:33:00 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:33:00 We don't want donations 19:33:07 The comment. 19:33:14 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:33:18 Okay hold on 19:33:24 We dont need no stinking donations. 19:33:27 Pm me it 19:33:33 We just sell stuff for money lol 19:33:34 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:33:58 Get supporters of youtube? lol 19:34:00 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:34:01 https://plus.google.com/u/1/110152360120857442701/posts/XgztnKvevvm 19:34:11 We need as many as possible 19:34:34 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:34:40 wow... 19:34:43 what a comment... 19:34:49 I know 19:34:51 I find it true but offensive 19:35:17 Well, I think Atheists should have at least a small amount of land that's theirs 19:35:29 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:35:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:35:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:35:31 I do think we should allow religious people though 19:35:52 An atheist country will never happen 19:36:07 Btw, the Siphon Paparenel guy is me 19:36:15 -!- MCSEli has joined Special:Chat 19:36:15 *Raparenel 19:36:17 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 19:36:27 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:36:40 I use that as a fake name, lol 19:36:50 lol then religious people should have a small amount of land. 19:36:52 -!- MCSEli has left Special:Chat 19:37:06 sorry, forgot I logged in 19:37:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:37:18 Why not? I think it could be done by having a bunch of rich athiests build a giant ship over 3,500 feet in length that has a capacity of 20,000 that circles the globe. 19:37:33 This is to austrar btw 19:37:46 If we do this, chaos would happen. 19:37:52 Then the world would go nuts. 19:37:53 I don't see why it couldn't 19:38:03 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:38:08 I'm scare of being a Terran... Reptilian overlords, just destroy us lol 19:38:12 It's small enough most people wouldn't care 19:38:39 Oh well, I am staying out of such a subject. 19:38:49 And the Canadian government (the island is in Canada), is completly secular 19:38:54 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:39:00 They've got Atheist symbols on their money even, lol 19:39:22 The only country that would really care would be the US 19:39:38 Yeah, this is the so called "Radicalism" that is frowned upon when religious people try do something. So I officially declare myself neutral. 19:39:49 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:39:55 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:39:57 The lower decks hold the lower class residential districts, the major aquaponics and agriculture facilities, the higher decks the major public rooms and higher class residential areas. 19:40:15 Like the Titanic ? 19:40:18 I sure hope these "Reptilian Draconians" are real. 19:40:25 Well I also don't hope. 19:40:45 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:41:05 What ? 19:41:06 I do not understand human nature. 19:41:10 More or less like titanic but titanic if it were a permanent habitable structure and not just a floating hitel. 19:41:38 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:41:53 hotel i mean 19:42:19 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:42:37 @Coco http://www.conscendo.org/images/sodalitas/draconian.jpg These guys, the Alpha-Draconians from Draconian star system or whatever. 19:43:03 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:43:12 I highly doubt they exist. 19:43:12 What the ? 19:43:34 What about the greys (zetas) then Sabovia? 19:43:58 Those Draco are some supposedly malevolent "aliens" 19:43:59 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:44:01 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:44:06 I highly doubt they exist as well. 19:44:10 If aliens exist, they're either on Titan or Gliese 832c 19:44:27 Well some can exist on uninhabitable planets to humans. 19:44:35 Exactly 19:44:39 What about the dark side of the moon? 19:44:43 Titan is uninhabitable to Humans 19:44:53 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:45:00 Dark side is filled with theories 19:45:12 Titan is just in our solar system too, it's a moon of Saturn 19:45:38 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:46:02 Indeed. 19:46:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:47:25 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:48:31 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:48:42 You know a good sci fi game Coco? Because I think nothing can beat Red Faction: Guerrilla or Dead Space 3 19:49:29 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:49:41 StarMade is good 19:49:53 :P 19:50:23 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 19:50:36 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:50:37 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:50:48 Welcome back. 19:50:48 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:50:49 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:50:50 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:50:52 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:50:58 Wb 19:51:25 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:51:31 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:51:32 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:51:32 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:51:57 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:52:14 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:53:05 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:53:09 Eh Druke, did you get my picture on skype, let me know of your input on skype 19:53:14 Andy (y) 19:53:26 and I haven't checked Skype 19:53:31 oh 19:53:42 By the way, welcome to the team. 19:54:17 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:54:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:54:20 You'll make a good chatmod Druke 19:54:45 No offense Sabovia, but what on Earth are you guys doing to the design. 19:54:55 And thanks :) 19:55:12 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:56:01 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:56:02 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:56:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:56:23 I like the new design 19:56:38 However I don't know if I like where the buttons are 19:56:50 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:57:07 It just seems refreshing to see big design changes 19:57:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:57:59 It does, but those colours of red and blue hurt my eyes. And the dark grey setting makes the encyclopedia bleak and dark with red and blue, all because this wiki's design is based off some Obama site. 19:58:07 What new design? 19:58:13 The buttons, colours. 19:58:20 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:58:55 Deutschlandkaiser: Fixing it. 19:59:01 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:59:23 Keep in mind that we've haven't finished re-designing the wiki. 19:59:26 I like the red and blue. 19:59:52 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:59:56 Thank you. 20:00:04 "Thank you". 20:00:14 If it had sounds or something when you click on things, it would be nice. Maybe I'm going a bit too far, but I think that'd be pretty epic 20:00:29 It does if you use IE lol 20:00:34 The "click" sound 20:00:34 I think you are, just a bit. 20:00:43 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:00:45 But yeah it would be nice :) 20:00:59 What if we have our own cursor on the wiki!? 20:01:01 :D 20:01:08 It would be confusing. 20:01:16 I dislike that idea very much. 20:01:17 Omg ! That would be amazing 20:01:25 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:01:44 It would be amazing. 20:01:46 It's a no for now, I'm afraid. 20:01:51 :| 20:01:56 anarchy! 20:02:04 Not really, no. 20:02:12 ik lol 20:02:13 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:02:49 Me and my friends Cayden and Matthew once ran though the lunchroom shouting "Anarchy" 20:02:57 lol 20:03:02 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:03:36 "I dont even know what it is but I love it!" 20:03:59 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 20:04:58 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:04:58 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:06:29 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:07:07 wut 20:07:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:07:18 The custom cursor and click sound effects would not be very useful to a wiki. 20:07:48 We're trying to improve the layout for better editing. 20:07:59 I like that idea 20:08:03 And I don't see how a new cursor or click sound effect would do that. 20:08:11 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:08:37 It also wouldn't go with our layout. 20:08:59 However, other than those two suggestions, you are free to suggest things that will improve user experience. 20:09:06 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:09:53 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:10:00 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:10:13 Any other suggestions? 20:10:16 Bigger edit buttons and a box where they would be located on all editable articles. Hard to explain 20:10:35 I don't understand the last one, sorry. 20:10:44 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:11:11 i dont think thatd work 20:11:37 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:11:50 Well, where the contribute button is and the pullout that comes out of it, instead of it being a pullout they could each have individual buttons 20:12:19 My friend keep distracting me on Facebook, sorry 20:12:27 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:12:27 I think that violates Wikias ToS. 20:12:55 That's strange, I think that would help the user experience 20:12:56 i like the scroll down option we have tbh 20:13:15 brb too much salt in me popcorn 20:13:17 ach 20:13:22 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:13:51 back 20:13:56 Wb 20:13:59 im never putting salt on anything :I 20:14:01 unless its needed 20:14:03 Front. 20:14:13 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:14:21 Salt is already in everything pretty much 20:14:28 true 20:14:34 Praise Saltovia, Saltovia rules the waves! 20:14:52 lol 20:15:00 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:15:05 I remember Saltovia! 20:15:11 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Saltovia 20:15:13 lel XD 20:15:27 What the ? xD 20:15:41 Thats funny 20:15:54 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:16:24 What a cowinkydink 20:17:11 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:17:51 Eh Sabovia, got anything else for me to bring back memories? 20:17:56 :3 20:18:00 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 20:18:07 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:18:09 Evening all. 20:18:11 Mark, the server has got a new theme btw 20:18:15 Hello ! 20:18:24 Hello Soika! 20:18:34 @coco, sweet :P 20:18:54 I'm off abroad tomorrow, exciting times. 20:19:01 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:19:03 i feel like passing out after that salt incident. 20:19:05 :| 20:19:06 brb 20:19:48 abroad? 20:19:57 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 20:20:10 Indeed, for my summer holiday. 20:20:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:20:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:20:17 /vacation, whatever you call it. 20:21:00 im back 20:21:11 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 20:21:20 Today is the day that Ethen is unbanned, btw. 20:21:26 He doesn't seem to have noticed though. 20:21:45 He might have left, who knows. 20:21:46 He is currently making diplomatic relations on another wiki 20:21:51 wow. 20:22:07 Surprising that people take hims eriously 20:22:08 Empire of china, to be precise. 20:22:12 *him seriously 20:22:17 lol 20:22:19 Not the most serious of people generally to be honest. 20:22:56 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:23:06 Welcome back. 20:23:06 o/ 20:23:33 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:23:56 brb 20:24:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:25:11 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:25:51 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:25:57 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 20:26:43 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:27:40 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 20:29:02 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:29:24 Quick question, does MicroWiki's logo need to be redesigned? 20:29:50 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:30:15 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:31:00 Not sure 20:31:03 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:31:16 To me it seems a little plain. It needs color. 20:31:43 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:31:54 *colour. 20:32:10 Hmm, actually, I think chat is immune from the British English rule. 20:32:19 Well, it's not stated. 20:32:26 What british english rule? 20:32:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:32:46 MicroWiki:Content policy 20:33:52 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 20:33:57 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:34:12 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 20:34:17 What if my nation uses different words, phrases, and spelling? 20:34:18 o/ 20:34:28 All articles must be written in British English. 20:34:29 Hello. 20:34:33 o/ 20:34:33 o/ 20:34:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:35:05 Articles cannot be written in your own micronational language. 20:35:32 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:36:01 Shouldn't a subpage be okay? 20:36:25 ... 20:36:29 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 20:36:35 I find the micro language going too far 20:36:37 brb on mc 20:38:43 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 20:39:07 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:39:52 No, as the content policy states that "Articles must be written in British English, only". 20:40:01 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:40:04 no subpages, wow 20:40:15 Pardon? 20:40:23 Article/subpage 20:40:28 I don't know if the rule should apply here. 20:40:41 I would be against until I am provided with a good argument. 20:40:57 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 20:41:37 brb 20:42:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:42:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:42:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:43:14 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 20:44:03 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:44:50 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:45:13 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 20:45:39 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:45:46 Is anyone even here? 20:46:33 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:46:38 Yes 20:47:02 So..... 20:47:25 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:47:27 What shall we converse about? 20:48:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:48:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:49:13 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 20:49:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:50:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:51:05 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:51:07 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:51:53 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:52:50 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 20:53:15 -!- LurkSAR has left Special:Chat 20:56:34 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 20:59:06 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 21:00:48 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:01:04 Something micronational. 21:01:24 ... 21:01:26 Micronational World's Fair? 21:01:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 21:02:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:05:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 22:45:11 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 2014 07 21